


Inspector Second Class, Lyfrasir Edda. Signing off. Good luck.

by raeofsunshin



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (it’s the bifrost incident), (tell me if I missed something), All but two names were from a generator, Implied/Referenced Character Death, eldritch horror, i don’t think it’s too intense, shout out to the void sings for the lyrics, there’s a section that’s more so which I will put in the notes!, winged midgardian rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: Good luck would have been appreciated.—Midgard falls.—A further look into the people and events behind “Terminus.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Inspector Second Class, Lyfrasir Edda. Signing off. Good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly more intense eldritch horror: from “Heels abandoned” to “God, the colors.”
> 
> Note: I used part of “All the Doors Are Open Now” in the very beginning for those who have read that before. That’s why it seems familiar! :)

_“Message repeat. Mayday, this is the exploration vessel Naglfar, require immediate assistance! Message Repeat: Mayday, this is the exploration ve_ _ssel Naglafar, requir_ _e immediate assistance!”_

——

Fria slams on the distress signal and activates the autopilot in some imitation of hope as her ship jolts sideways and turns to face Yogsothoth.

A thousand screaming somethings (someones, they’d been someones once, or maybe they were all one being) pound up through the sky towards her.

Fria hefts the weight of the laser in her hands. It won’t do anything, she knows this. Not against whatever was causing the apartments she had once lived in to plummet into the endless void that had become the ground.

The airlock of her ship bursts open, technicolored cosmic energy rushing through the walls of the room. Running through the floor beneath her feet. She can stay standing for a minute, maybe two, until the systems were too compromised to keep up with the breach.

She shoots pointlessly forwards, flaring her wings and backing away from the monster forming on the floor in front of her.

It rushes towards her through the ship around her. No, it is the ship now, swallowing her whole in a multicolored maw.

_——  
_

_“Come in, Bryan. This is the Imr station, we're picking up some strange energy readings? Do you copy?”_

——

Aki’s clutching a radio in one hand, staring at erratic spikes of energy. The erratic pattern goes from nothing to everything all at once, almost hypnotising in its ever changing pattern. He rips his eyes away from the screen. Something is wrong. 

Something has gone terribly wrong.

_——_

_“Viblaldh, do you copy?”_

_——_

_“Satellite here, we're experiencing heavy interference, can anyone hear us?”_

——

They’re floating in space, Magni and the crew of their satellite. Heavy static has been emitting from the radio even since they woke up this morning. Unable to discern any reason for it, the crew had been reaching out using varied methods for the last few hours.

Maybe something has happened to the station? But that was ridiculous, it was heavily fortified. It would take something truly terrible to take it out.

Through the windows of the ship Magni spots something odd, something off. They look out the window again, take a closer look at the blank, open reach of empty space. It ripples, tears, morphs into something they could not describe if they tried. Stumbling backwards from the window, Magni smacks a hand down on the long deactivated coms as the tear continues to rip through wide open space to reach them.

“Satellite here, we're experienc-”

They never manage to contact the station.

_——_

_“Hello? Hello? We've lost contact with the search outpost of Arcomba. Hello!?! Anyone hear us?”_

——

Following the captain of the group through the open desert of Midgard, Sigurd hears him frantically speaking into a small communicator. They should have reached the station again by now, right? It was a stationary settlement and a rather large one at that. Arcomba couldn’t exactly get up and walk. It had to be around here somewhere.

“Oh Hel.”

Sigurd looks up in the direction of the captain and spots Arcomba. Spots Arcomba and freezes. Search outpost Arcomba, only recognizable by the flag it flies at the top stands ahead of zir. Beyond that, thousands of faces erupting from the black rolling mass that once was search outpost Arcomba. Faces Sigurd knows. Faces of people ze had fought with, lived with, and surely is about to die with. Below the ever changing mass of faces were a dozen tumorous legs descending down from the heavens as if to suck up any remaining life in the barren desert. The captain turns tail and runs. 

Sigurd looks up into the many faces of the search outpost Arcomba and is consumed.

_——_

_“Attention all military vessels! This is Hel! We have a class nine alert! Any available units get down here now! It's all going to shit!”_

——

Brynja slams her communicator down on the table and glares at the bound prisoner sitting across from her. He’s grinning, the bastard. An easy, mocking smile even as the two of them watch as the base around them crumbles on its foundations through the security monitors scattered across the small room.

“Fenrir what did you do,” she spits.

“What had to be done, my dear Commander. What had to be done.” He’s laughing now, shaking as he slumps sideways on the hard wooden chair he had been seated in earlier.

“This,” she cracks a fist down on the metal interrogation table, “did not have to be done. The rebellion did not have to do this! The rebeli-” Fenrir laughs, a bark of one, short and harsh.

“Brynja, my dear. If the rebellion had this power, you would have been out of a job long ago. This is the work of something much, much bigger than you and me.” The man across from her descends into mad laughter.

Brynja makes to storm out of the room then, even as all the security cameras glitch out and blacken. Even as Fenrir continues to laugh. Even as the floor below her feet cracks and splinters.

She never leaves the room.

_——_

_“Oh my god…”_

——

“Dad?” Reidar’s daughter pulls on the feathers on his lower wings. He tears his eyes away from the spiderwebs of technicolor streamers in the sky and leaking into the streets, snapping shut the curtains.

“Yes, love?”

“Is Mommy going to be back soon?” The ground shakes under his feet.

“Of course. We’ll see Mommy’s again soon love. Why don’t we read a story while we wait?” Reidar scoops the young girl up into his arms. He crouches down by the bookshelf, slides her favorite story from its place. Sitting in a cushioned chair he opens the book to read to his child, cradles her in a wing in an attempt to shield her from whatever was coming for them.

“Love you dad,” she mumbles as she snuggles into his side.

“Love you too pumpkin.”

_——_

_“Hello?”_

——

Heels click on the tile of the seemingly empty office. Eindride was late to work. Or maybe she wasn’t? Every room she visited appeared to be empty. Still, she can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching her.

“H̷̰̭͌̀e̴͙͌͝y̶͚̞̋͠ ̸̬̉͜E̷͉͊͜i̴̫͉̇͊ñ̸̞̟͛d̶̞̿ř̸̳͙̌i̴͙̐d̸̪̣͒ę̴̦̄̈́.”

She snaps her head up as one of her co-workers walks into the room. But they were smiling too wide, moving too smoothly, speaking too perfectly. They glide towards her, a couple dozen others piling into the door frame to follow them. Eindride runs.

_——_

_“God, Is anyone seeing this?”_

——

Leva stares out the large glass windows of her shop, hardly able to tell what was happening outside. People were running from- something. Even as the older woman walked closer to the window her mind simply refuses to register what it is.

“And here I thought those odd space pirates a decade or so ago would be the strangest thing to happen to me…” 

Something taps her on the tops of her folded wings. Leva whips around and- well she sees what everyone had been running from.

_——_

_“Reports of widespread violence are coming in from all over-”_

——

Static nearly obscures the radio waves Solvieg is attempting to listen to. They’ve locked themselves in a room. Outside on the streets other citizens were tearing each other apart by the teeth. So they’d be staying in here, thank you very much.

Midgard was never the safest place to live. This seemed excessively violent though. A harsh knock sounds on the other side of the boarded up door.

Solveig goes dead silent. 

“Mayday, this is the exploration vessel Naglfar-”

“Shit the radio!” they fumbled for it but it’s far too late for that now.  
A fist punches through the door. Dark liquid rainbow fills Solvieg’s small hideout, adds them as fuel to the chaos and bloodshed down reigning in the streets below.

_——_

_“LOOK AT THE SKY!”_

——

Sigge grins, tilts his head to the sky as technicolor raindrops cover their skin. He’d been waiting for this.

“Y'ai ‘ng’ngah, yog-sothoth h’ee-l’geb f’ai throdog-“

_——_

_“What does it all mean?”_

——

Erna flips madly though books, running even as the shelves of the library around her fall into inky void. There has to be something here. Something to appease the Elder Gods before they were all consumed.

_——  
  
“This is it-” _

——

Inga knew this was coming. Had seen it in the stars since he was born. They couldn't stop the train.

_——_

_“_ _-our lives.”_

_——_

_“These readings, don’t make any damn sense!”_

——

Tearing the printout from the reader Aki tears out of the lab. These can’t be right. Something that gave off this much energy had the potential to destroy a system. That simply isn't possible. Especially not in the Yggdrasil system.

He flies up flights of stairs. For some reason the elevators have ceased to function. Nothing to worry about, probably an inspection. Nothing to worry about.

After finding no one Aki leaves the base and looks up into the sky.

In the sky are large tears in reality, following the exact pattern of the readings the machine had been printing out.

“Hel.”

_——_

_“Hello? Hello?”_

——

Heels abandoned, Eindride flies down the center of the stairwell. They’re, its, whatever was following her before is still following her now. It’s always two steps behind. Eindride is certain that they’re taunting her, mocking her inability to ever truly escape. She pushes through now absent security protocol onto the streets and stops flat in her tracks in terror.

The streets are filled with bodies, rapidly decomposing, composting into dark back ichor that seeps towards her feet. She stumbles backward, hears a broken laugh of whatever her coworkers had turned into behind her outstretched wings. Laughter that multiplies, travels into the bodies lining the streets. Half composed corpses stand to walk towards her as their mouths stretch into twisted mockeries of a smile. A hand, or something that once was a hand, is laid on her wing. It pulls at them harshly, tears at the sinew connecting the bones together as she collapses to the ground to merge with the dirt below her feet.

_——_

_“God, the colors.”_

——

Lyfrassir Edda squeezes their eyes tightly shut as they urge their ship out of the Yogsothoh’s reach. They were going to make it. They had to make it.

_——_

_“Oh my god.”_

——  
The Yggdrasil system is consumed. All that remains is void. And the void? The void sings.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> ...oops....  
> Feel free to steal elements for your Lyf trauma. :)


End file.
